1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data monitor apparatus in data communication for detecting specific data in received data by comparing the received data with reference data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data communication is adapted on the receiving side to compare received data with reference data and thereby detect no trouble if both are coincident but to detect trouble if both are not coincident.
However, the frequency of occurrence of such troubles is very low, i.e., only several times a day, and hence to know the time and the extent of any trouble of this type a lengthy investigation of a data record of received data is required.